The scandalous life of LA
by sg1elins
Summary: The scandalous life of LA - Fan fic about some crossover characters from different tv shows!


_Blair: I was standing in the bathroom, fixing my makeup. It was the first day of school since like, well for a while now at least. I said good bye to my mother. She was going to take care of the baby now when Nate and I were in school. I kissed our baby Shyira good bye and then Nate and I left. _

_When we came to the school I saw Brooke standing there waiting for me. Me and Brooke had been best friends forever. At lest it felt that way. We got to know each other in kinder garden when we were just kids, and had been friends since then. __Brooke walked up to me right the way when she saw me._"_Hey best est friend" Brooke said and gave me a quick hug. "I'm so glad you're back. You know I can't stand Chuck he's being so annoying and weird these days. I wonder what is going on around him" I looked at Chuck who were talking to Nate. _"_I see you're still the same Brooke. You two have been going out for what, 3 months now? And still not exclusive! I know you really like him Brooke and that he likes you to. So why not just try to be a couple instead it's so much easier" Blair said. Well I'm not that good in relationships" Brooke said and then kept looking at Chuck._

_A few meters from Blair and Brooke, Nate and Chuck was standing talking to each other. They both were happy __as they normally were. Chuck and Nate had been friends since they were only five years old, Nate still remembered __that day when he met Chuck at the playground. He had asked Chuck who he was and Chuck had answered __"I'm Chuck Bass", since that day ,they had been best friends.._

_"She's hiding something from me" Chuck said and __looked at Brooke, Nate turned around, looking at Blair. "Who, Blair?" __he looked at Chuck. "No you idiot, Brooke! __I think she's seeing another guy, behind my back" __Chuck and Brooke had been together for a few months now, or __as Chuck called, no exclusive. "Why do you care? It's you who said that you were non exclusive, remember?" Chuck sighed before looking_

_At the next break the whole gang were together again and we started talking. I looked at Chuck he actually looked a little down. I felt a little sorry for him. Maybe he knew, or could he… Brooke thought. __Vanessa, Lucas, Jake and Peyton came up to us. Vanessa and Lucas said hi and walked away. I noticed how Jake and Brooke looked at each other, that was a little odd Blair thought. "So how is baby" Nathan said "She's really good, you know I never thought I would be a mother at 17 years old. But I like it." Blair said. "You have been really good with her Blair" Nate said and smiled at his girl._

_Later that day at lunch, the whole gang sat at a table eating and catching up. Chuck came waltzing, sitting down next to Nate, who was busy talking in his cellphone with Blair's mom. Lucas and Nathan were having a discussion about soccer practice while Blair and Vanessa were talking about baby clothes. Peyton joined them and sat down next to Chuck.__"Hey, where's Jake?" She said and looked at the others. "He said something about some home works or something like that" Lucas answered and then continued his conversation with Nathan. What__the gang didn't know was that Jake wasn't doing his homeworks, he was busy with other things, like making out with Brooke Davis in the men's locker room._

_"So, are you happy now when Blair's back?" he asked while taking of __Brooke's shirt. Brooke stopped and looked at Jake for a few seconds. "What have I told you about talking, oh right,__don't talk!" Brooke smiled. "Right, tell me again why we're doing this?". "To make Chuck and Peyton __jealous! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Brooke looked at Jake as if he was an idiot.__And how are they __suppose to know about us if we keep it a secret?" Jake said and looked confused. Brooke looked at Jake and shake her head before leaving the locker room and Jake. "Hey!! What did I say?!" Jake screamed after her._

_Later that night everyone were having a little party at the pool in school. __Blair and Brooke were in the pool talking as Chuck came over. "I think you two need to talk" Blair said and went over to Nate. Chuck looked at Brooke. "What is up with you, you have been acting really weird lately" ._"_What are you talking about Chuck?" ._"_Look are you seeing someone else or what?" __I stood still for a while without saying anything "Maybe I am is that bothering you or something? It wasn't me who wanted to do this non exclusive thing you know." Brooke said. _"_No why would it bother me" Chuck said but you could tell he was lying. _

_I saw Peyton in a corner of the pool, I swam over to her. "Hey!" I said and smiled to her. "Hey Jake, where were you today at lunch?" Peyton asked and looked curiously at me. __"Oh, I had some home works you know. Why?" I asked, __she said nothing for a few seconds. __"Nothing, just missed you, you're normally there so." She looked at me, I looked away, hoping__she wouldn't know. Peyton and I had been friends for some time now, she didn't have any girlfriends and we shared __the same interest in music so we sort of just started to hang out. __I've always had a thing for her, there was something __special about that girl and she was so different from her twin sister Serena, and her little sister Jenny. I always hoped that she would like me the same way I like her but it seems like she doesn't, she says she's seeing someone I have no idea who he is._

_The party kept going for hours, until we all were tired and went home. Nate and I couldn't wait to see our little girl, but, by the time we got home she was already sleeping. _

_The next day at the English Peyton sat alone as Brooke and Blair sat together a few tables away, but still she could hear how they talked about the teacher Mark Sloan. Every girl in the school was crazy about him. They can dream how much they want to Peyton thought, at least I know they can't have him. __After the lesson Mr. Sloan asked if I could stay for a while.. _"_Hey Peyton do I see you tonight?" He asked "Of course" I said and gave him a kiss, then I walked out of the class smiling. But what I didn't know was that someone had heard us. Someone like my best friend Jake Jagielski._

_After her lesson Haley James was looking for her best friend Dan Humphrey, they always met by the lockers after their lessons. As she put her books in the lockers he came up behind her. "Dan god you scared me." Dan laughed "Well you're probably the only one who would be scared by me." "Yeah, by the way Dan you know that we have an assignment in English for Friday next week." "Yes I know and I thought we could work together" Dan said "Yes that would be great" Haley said and blushed a little._

_"How can you seriously not believe in faith?" Rachel said and looked at Corey while walking in the corridor on their way to English.__"I guess I just believe in science, there isn't anything you can't look up on the Internet!" Corey smiled and looked at Rachel, who was __shaking her head. __Sam, Eric and Jenny came behind them and joined them. __"Hey Rach and Corey, what are you talking about?" Sam said __and put his arms around Rachel and Corey's necks.__"Corey doesn't believe in faith, he believes in science. He thinks that you can look everything up on the Internet!" Rachel said with sarcasm .__"Really? So if I would kiss Rachel right now you would look that up on the __Internet?" Sam said and laughed, everyone laughed except for Corey, who was looking angry._

_Serena stood by her locker getting her books as Nathan walked by. _"_Hi Serena" He said. I looked at him and then turned around and started to walk away from him. Guys like that are only interested in one thing she thought. But he went after her "Hi what's wrong with you? You're really different from all the other girls in this school you know" "So maybe I am, and why would you care about that" She said and left. Nathan looked after her, he didn't really know what it was he saw in her, he only knew he was crazy about her._

_Tim Smith was walking in the hallway looking for his best friend Nathan. Why doesn't the girls like me he thought. I'm sure they're just shy or something. Yeah probably that has to be it. Nobody is stupid enough to turn Tim down. __Brooke and Blair came walking in the hallway._"_Hi chicks so do you want come over to my house after school?". _"_I don't think so" Brooke said and they both laughed-_"_Why not? Nobody ever wants to. So have you seen Nathan today?._"_Yes he's over there I think" Blair said and pointed at the left. _"_Thanks well if you change your mind I'm sure Brooke knows where I live" Tim said and smiled while walking away " Brooke what did he mean by that? Well it's nothing just something that happened when I was really wasted one time." Brooke said and laughed._

_Jake sat all alone on a bench on the schoolyard when Peyton came towards him, the last person Jake wanted to meet right now was her. __Ever since he heard Peyton talk to their English teacher earlier today, he had been avoiding her. She sat down besides him. "Hey, where __have you been all day? I haven't seen you since english" she looked at him, he looked down on the book he was reading.__"Oh, I've been busy with stuff." he said and continued to look down, just to avoid her look. "Okay, look I can't come over tonight after the game, I __just remembered that I have some stuff to do, but some other time maybe". "Yeah, sure. Go do your stuff" he said with anger in his voice,__he was angry because he knew she was lying. __"Have I done something?, because if I have just say and stop pretending everything is fine"__she said and looked at him. He looked up on her and said: "Look, it's fine that you don't have time for me, but you don't have to lie about __it!" he stood up, he realized he was screaming.__"What's your problem? she was screaming at least as loud as him. "Why don't you just go __screw Sloan like you want, I don't need you, I can take care of myself!" he walked away, leaving Peyton alone, scared and hurt, how could __Jake know about her and Sloan?_

_I was standing by my locker as my idiot brother Nathan walked by me. _"_Hey Nathan, stop ignoring me at school" Haley said and gave him an angry look,_"_Hi sis and I'm not ignoring you". __I saw Dan coming in the corridor and I smiled big. Dan always made me feel so happy of some reason. _"_Hi Hales, and eh.. Nathan" Dan looked at me and smiled back. _"_Are you guys in love or something? Because it sure looks that way." Nathan said and then he left. "I got a little blushed and looked down at the floor, so did Dan. "Eh I wonder what he have got that from" "Yeah right why would he think that" Dan said but it was so clear that none of them meant it._

_I was standing in the corridor talking to Blair and Vanessa. Chuck, Nate and Lucas were standing a few meters to the left of us, talking __about soccer. Me and the girls were talking about some girl stuff when all the sudden Jenny, Eric and Rachel came to us.__"Hey Brooke, me and Rachel was wondering if we could join the cheer leading team? "We know that we got what it takes and we would love to be a part of the team!" I looked at Jenny and Rachel for a second, before looking at the guys, who were looking at what was going on. "Okay,__but you have to work really hard on practice and don't screw up tonight on the game. We have our practice after school in the gym, be there a__nd don't be late!" I said after been thinking for it a while.__"Thanks Brooke, you're the best". They left and me and Blair laughed, every girl in school wanted to be on the team, well except for Serena and Haley. We started talking again." Look, there's Jake, he looks angry" Vanessa said, I turned around just to see him coming and the next thing I know ,he was kissing me, in front of all of our friends!__Was this a way to __make Chuck and Peyton jealous? he's pretty smart I thought. "I'll see you later" he said after the kiss and then he left, the girls and I started __laughing. I turned around to caught Chuck's look, he looked furious, he's the one who wanted to be non exclusive. __I turned around again, looking at Blair who was still laughing. __"What was that all about?" Vanessa asked, I looked at her. __"I have no idea"._

_Later that day at school Peyton went to Mark's classroom. She had to talk to him about Jake. Peyton had felt so guilty all day for some reason. She just couldn't handle it, him being mad at her, he was her best friend. _"_Peyton" Mark said a little happy when he opened the classroom door._"_Hi Mark I need to talk to you about something I went inside"."__Sure what is it" Mark said and started kissing me. I pulled away from him. _"_Look this is serious. It's my friend Jake, he knows about us." _"_What? Are you kidding me, how could he possibly know, Peyton have you told him? _"_What no, do you think I'm crazy? I guess he must have heard us talking or something." _"_Okay well Peyton you can't let him tell anyone. You know I could get fired for this, or even worse… _"_Hey don't worry he wont tell anyone trust me. He would never do that to me." "Okay well good then, but still you should talk to him Peyton" ._"_Yes I'll talk to him later today at practice" I stroke his cheek, "So does this mean you don't want to see me anymore?" ._"_No of course not Peyton, we just have to be more careful" .__We move closer and start to kiss, until I stop him "You know I have to go now, or I'll be late for cheer practice. So do I see you later tonight?" ._"_Yeah sure, see you Peyton" __I walk away for the cheer leading practice, but I still can't forget about Jake and what he said…_

_Later that night it was time for the big game. The L.A East High versus The NY Warriors, the biggest game of the year, everybody from __school were there. The guys came running out to the field while the cheerleaders were cheering. This was Blair's first game since Shyira w__as born so she was extra excited tonight. __She looked at Nate, who was waiting for the game to start, he was talking to Chuck. Both Chuck __and Nate were midfielders, while Lucas and Nathan were forwards and Jake and Tim were also playing as a midfielders. Blair smiled and __looked at Brooke. _

_Haley sat down at the arena, she only went to the games __to see her brother play. She was sitting next to Eric and Sam, who __were to young to be on the team. __She couldn't see Dan everywhere, but Serena was there, sitting all alone and her english teacher was also __there. She smiled to Nathan, who was smiling back. Then the game started and it was an exciting first half, East High scored two goals,made __by Nathan and Nate. Peyton looked at Jake under the pause, he totally ignored her. She could see Mark on the arena, watching, she smiled. Under the second half __East High scored two goals more, this time by Nathan and Lucas. When the game was over everyone were happy and jumping around._

_As soon as the game ended, Blair ran out to Nate, jumping into his accepting arms and kissing him. Peyton left as soon as it was over and went to meet Mark, while Haley went over to Nathan to congratulate him, she gave him a quick Hug and then they went home. __Brooke congratulated the whole __team, even Chuck, who was acting as if everything was okay, like the thing earlier hadn't happened._

_I walked the empty road on my way home from Mark, things with Mark was great. I know he's way older, but somehow he understands me __and makes me feel better. I know that it's wrong, but I can't help, I like him a lot. But this night had help wrong in some way, maybe because __of the whole thing with Jake, I still can't forget what happened. I can't get it out of my head. It was cold outside, cold for being April. __Jake was in my head all the time, why did I have to fall for my teacher, of course that makes Jake hate me!! It's our teacher!! Tears started falling from __my eyes, damn it, don't cry Peyton. The tears kept falling as I opened the door to my house and went to my room for a long night of sleep._

_Later that night I had just taken a shower after the game, as someone knocked on the door. I ran over to open, and got a little surprised as I found out who it was "Chuck what are you doing here?"._"_I just wanted to see you, and talk." Chuck looked a little sad actually._"_Well about what?" "Brooke what is going on between you and Jake, are you seeing each other or something? "Yes, I guess we are." ._"_So does this mean you and I are over now? " ._"_What? No or do you want it to be, is that why you're here, to end this?"_"_No of course not, look Brooke I want to be with you, I'm sick of this non exclusive thing. "But you wanted this, I can't believe how you can come here and tell me this now Chuck" Chuck moves closer and kisses Brooke. __I kiss him back, I realize how much I have missed him lately. "think about it Brooke, you and me as a couple this time" _

_Chuck starts walking away as a car comes driving really fast. "Chuck look out" But it's to late the car hits him. "OMG Chuck are you okay," The man in the car comes out and is chocked. Brooke runs over to Chuck and tears starts falling down her cheek. he's unconscious. _

"_Oh my god call the ambulance, hurry or it will be to late…" _


End file.
